


Never again

by CoffinLovers



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Events after Promare, Fluff, M/M, Mad Burnish (Promare), gueimeis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffinLovers/pseuds/CoffinLovers
Summary: Meis has to work night shifts sometimes and it kinda upsets Gueira
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Kudos: 3





	Never again

Meis works a night shift 

Gueira is cleaning up the kitchen after him and Meis cooked dinner together. The long haired man enters the room. Wrapping his arms around gueiras waist, dipping his nose into the junction of gueira neck. Making the man shiver.

“Meises.. I’m cleaning” he chuckles. Meis only sculls and lets go to lean up against the counter.

“I have to work night shift again and I’m gonna miss my puppy~” he teases. Gueira shoots him a glare before finally finishing cleaning. Setting away all the supplies he gives Meis his 100% attention.

“The 7/11 I got transferred to is nicer but it’s a shit show at the same time I’m being monitored all the time” Meis flips his hair back for a moment. His eye scare is revealed before disappearing again. Gueira always liked Meis with his hair out of his face but he didn’t want to make Meis uncomfortable. Leaning off the counter Meis walked back to his shared room to change. The black uniform and black belted and ripped jeans laid on the bed for him to change into. Gueira pulls out his phone to check the time it was already 6:00pm. He side frowns before looking up. Seeing Meis shimmy into skinny jeans was always attractive to Gueira. When back when they were burnish. Meis would always have that habit. The man looks back at his phone to keep himself from staring to long. Meis came back out to the kitchen where his boots sat. Sitting down at the table to put shoes on Gueira sneaked a kiss under his jaw making Meis giggle.

“How long till you get back?” Gueira asked while pulling out a drink for himself. Meis looks up than to Gueira.

“Around 4am but if I catch you up when I’m home I’m gonna be irritated with you .” Meis said as he stood. Leaning over to take the drink out of Gueira hand to sip before walking to get his keys and coat. Gueira follows and Meis hands hun hun drink back.

“Love you ill bring you back gas station slushees If you don’t irritate me at work” Meis says before opening the door. Gueira nods and almost feels the exaggeration of sparkles around him. Meis chuckles before shutting and locking the door. Gueira huffs out a disappointed breath. He hated when Meis had work. Because then he was bored beyond anything. He could call Boss because he’s at the station in the afternoons as was Thymos. 

“Ugh!” Gueira through up his hands in aggravation of not having someone to aggravate. He sits himself down on the couch to flip on the tv. 

After around 45 minutes his phone goes off. He rolls over to open his phone and look at the notifications.   
Meis sent him a Snapchat. He quickly sat up to look at it. Opening it he sees Meis face with a pop in his mouth. Gueira smiles and screenshots his pretty face. Of course Meis gets a notification that he did and sent other photo with text attached 

“Fucker don’t take pictures of me” he looked annoyed in the photo but he was definitely flustered. He couldn’t hide that even through a photo. Gueira sent one back of just responding.

“Well maybe I wanted to” it’s just a picture of Gueira with a dumb expression. 

...

Meis is sitting at the check out. He’s beyond bored but he always had Gueira to talk to when his boss wasn’t staring at him every chance he got to see if he’d fuck up and get fired. But his boss left early and he had to work 4 more hours. He groans, there was nothing really to do. He choose this shitty job because there aren’t many jobs right now that doesn’t require building, heavy lifting or having to tie his hair back to work. Regardless he always had to tie his hair back but he didn’t have to really when he’s working a night shift at the 7/11 he worked at.  
He studied the clock and watched the seconds click slower and slower. He just wanted to go home and sleep. He has been doing night shift a lot recently and it’s causing him to have bags under his eyes and making his lover needy for attention. 

...

“Just ten minutes left of work...” he mumbles to himself. His eyes feel a bit heavy. His phone went off for the first time in a two hours. Gueira messaged him. 

“He should be asleep it’s 4am..” he said as he picks up his phone to answer it. It’s just a messages in Spanish... 

G: Te echo de menos

M:go to bed knucklehead 

G:no 

M: I will hand your ass to you if you don’t sleep 

G:oh well 

M: I’m off in 5 minutes your done gueira 

G:all of a sudden I’m asleep

Meis chuckles and gets up from where he sat for the past few hours stretching and going to clock out. He through on his jacket as the worker to take his place walked in. Nodding towards eachother as Meis walked out. 

...

4:31am   
Meis opens the front gently and quietly. He heard the tv playing in their shared bedroom.

“Oh he’s getting it now” Meis mumbles as he took off his shoes. Opening the door all the way he sees Gueira asleep. 

“Are you asleep?” No response. Meis chuckles quietly and begins to undress into more comfortable clothes. Meis looks back to still see Gueira asleep. He tilts his head and studies his form before climbing into bed. He studied gueiras face unsurprised he spoke.

“I know your awake Gueira...” no response again but Meis isn’t buying it. So he leans closer to the man. 

“Puppy?...” Gueira stirs and hides his face in Meis’ neck. 

“Why are you still awake?” Meis has a stern voice now.

“I couldn’t sleep...” he mumbles. 

“But now your here I’ll sleep just fine..” he says and Meis rolled his eyes petting Gueiras hair. 

“Don’t you have to be up at 9?” Meis pointed out since Gueira had work too. He worked at the station with Galo for a few hours to make some spare money. Gueira growls quietly not responding. He just bites Meis’ neck.

“Ow! Asshole what was that for?!”   
Meis leans back to look at gueira.   
He looked tired and sleepily. 

“Go to bed brat” he pushes Gueira away and rolls over. He heard Gueira rolls over but he stirs a lot trying to get comfortable. 

“Ugh come here..” Meis says as he rolls over again to see Gueira shiver than look at him. 

“Your like a lost puppy” Meis says barely able to keep his eyes open as he wraps his arms around Gueira.

“Can I not miss you I wasn’t able to see you all day.. you slept till 3 than barely spoke to me..” Gueira said in almost a sad tone. Meis pets his hair pushing back his bangs to kiss his forehead.

“I know I’m sorry gueira it’s just been a week but I’m not working any more night shifts any time soon. “ Meis said as he placed his chin on Gueiras head. 

“Good.. I don’t want to lose you again..” Meis thought about those words... he was referencing when they were burnish... 

“Never again...”


End file.
